The present invention relates generally to luggage, and more particularly to luggage having wheels.
Wheeled articles of luggage, such as carrying cases, have become quite popular, especially for use while traveling. The most popular type of wheeled carrying luggage includes wheels on a lower side and a retractable handle. The handle is extended and is used for towing of the case with the wheels engaged against the ground. Placing the weight of the luggage on the wheels permits a traveler to roll the luggage from one location to another, instead of having to carry the luggage, relieving the burden typically placed on the shoulders, back, and arms of the traveler.
Typically, wheeled carrying bags are made of rigid sidewalls and a heavy reinforcing bottom panel. The rigid construction of the sidewalls holds open the walls of the luggage, permitting easy packing of the inside compartments of the luggage. The rigid bottom panel and sidewalls stabilize the luggage during towing. In addition, the bottom panel often provides an attachment location and support for the wheels.
While the prior art wheeled carrying bags work for their intended purpose, a significant drawback to these prior art wheeled carrying bags is that, due to the materials used in the rigid frames of the bags, the bags tend to be relatively heavy. In addition, the rigid nature of the bags makes their storage difficult, because the hard-sided bags require as much storage space when they are empty as they do when they are full.
The present invention provides a lightweight, wheeled bag that is foldable into a compact configuration. A back panel of the bag is semi-rigid or stiff, and supports a retractable handle and wheels. The wheeled bag includes side, front, bottom, and top panels that are made of a soft, lightweight material. In a stored configuration of the wheeled bag, the soft panels fold into a stacked, compact arrangement against the back panel.
The wheeled bag includes a hinged, semi-rigid panel that aligns against one of the side panels when the wheeled bag is in the stored configuration. When the wheeled bag is folded outward to an expanded configuration, the hinged, semi-rigid panel folds against the inside surface of the bottom panel of the wheeled bag. The hinged semi-rigid panel provides support for the bottom of the wheeled bag when the wheeled bag is in the expanded configuration. This support permits the wheeled bag to rest on the bottom panel when the wheeled bag is in the expanded configuration. In addition, the support aids in holding the wheeled bag open when the wheeled bag is in the expanded configuration.
The side panels of the wheeled bag preferably each include a reinforcement, such as a metal stay contained within webbing. The reinforcements are arranged so that they do not impede folding of the side panels into the stored configuration. in addition, the reinforcements work together with the hinged, semi-rigid panel to help hold open the side, top and bottom panels when the wheeled bag is in the expanded configuration. This feature provides easy packing of the inside compartment, or compartments, of the wheeled bag.
Other advantages will become apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the drawings, in which: